Moving On
by bunnygirl2012
Summary: Draco moves to America and meets Reid at Nikki's. They have a one night fling and think they'll never see each other again, until school that is. The boys share a few classes, eventually winding up together and falling in love. Drama ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form, own Harry Potter or The Covenant. Those belong to someone else. There for I do not make any money off this story.**

**Warnings: Yaoi. If you don't like then please don't read, or read it and maybe you'll find you enjoy it ;]**

**A/N: So, this story has been bothering me for quite some time. And I mean bothering me as in it won't leave me the hell alone when I have sooo many other things I really, really need to sit down and work on. However, I find that hard to do because all I can see in my mind are scenes that I want to write for this story, so thus here it is. A story between the two sexy blondes of Harry Potter and The Covenant: Reid Garwin and Draco Malfoy. I hope you enjoy the story.**

***~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENOY*~***

_Draco's P.O.V._

Smoke hung listlessly in the air.

Rock music was playing softly in the background, and I found myself wondering, once again, why the hell I was here. The bar was dark, giving off a gloomy aura, it also seemed dangerous, yet there was an undertow of happy chatter beneath the thrumming base and high pitched guitars coming from the jukebox. This was the type of place my parents would warn me away from, and I would listen for the fear of something bad happening to me. Yet here I was, in a local hotspot called Nikki's, because anywhere was better than at home. I know mum was trying hard to act as if nothing was wrong with her and dad getting a divorce, but I knew better since I heard her crying in her room late at night.

Without so much as a word to anyone, being new in town I didn't have any friends yet, I slide up to the bar and sit down. The seat feels rather worn, and the broken vinyl covering pokes at my lower back, making me rather uncomfortable, but I refuse to move. Instead, I settle to sit there and look around the place, taking in my surroundings. The first thing I notice is that for a Friday night the place seems rather dead. Of all the tables in the room, only about half are filled with people, and there was only a couple on the dance floor, grinding against each other lazily to the music. I also notice the two tall brunettes in the back playing foosball together, each smiling and laughing at something the other said. For some reason the scene fills me with a pang of sadness; when I had lived back in England I had never enjoyed opportunities like that with my friends. Then the next thing I notice damn near takes the breath from my lungs. From the distance I can't get a real good look at his face, but I have the feeling he was rather attractive.

A tight black hat clings to his head, letting little tufts of hair peak from the bottom, and he's also wearing black fingerless gloves. His appearance makes him come off as the punk type, quite the opposite of what tends to draw my eye, and yet I had trouble tearing my eyes away from him. There was just something about the way he moved, that just drew my attention. With simple ease and practice, he pushes the cue stick into the cue ball and puts two other balls into the pockets. Unable to help myself I raise my eyebrow at his skill, and at this point I also take in the fact he's not playing alone. Three other guys stand by the table, all of them brunettes.

I continue to stare at them, scrutinizing the game unabashedly from where I sit. Almost as if he can sense my gaze, the punk boy looks up at me and we briefly make eye contact, before fear gets the better of me and I turn away quickly. A slight flush rises to my cheeks when it dawns on me that I had just been caught staring at a guy that I didn't even know from across the bar. This behavior just wasn't like me.

As I sit there, my eyes now looking at the grainy wood pattern of the bar, I find myself still wanting to look at the mysterious male over by the pool table. No one has ever been able to have such a hold on me before, not even my ex Harry Potter, and I didn't even know the guy. Maybe moving to America was having a far more profound effect on me than I had originally thought. Instead of looking at the unknown male, like I really want to, I force myself to think about something else instead, or rather someone else.

Images of the ex I left back home fill my head. I imagine his boyish face with an easy going grin on it, his messy brown hair falling perfectly above those damned eyes; emerald green orbs that could stare into a man's soul, my soul, and paralyze it. Harry Potter was everything my parents had wanted for me: smart, responsible, funny, and basically perfect, but most importantly to them, he was of good heritage. We had been friends for years before we wound up dating, and when we did start going out, nothing had really changed after that. Well, except for the fact that we started kissing, holding hands and eventually wound up having sex. It took us months, but we worked our way there. My gut told me that the new guy would be completely different.

I don't know how long I sat there, lost in my own thoughts, before I finally took the opportunity to chance a quick glance at the male playing pool. When I look over I see him and the smallest brunette high fiving, apparently they won the game. Once again, I find myself continuously staring at him, not wanting to look away at what my libido assumed to be perfection, even from this distance. I watch with interest as the attention gripping male holds his hand out expectantly to a slightly bigger brunette. He looks angry but slaps something in the smaller guy's hand, and from where I sit I can see green flash of money.

My eyes drift back to the bar when I see the male slowly taking over my mind walking towards me, or the bar at least. Blood begins to race to my cheeks as he gets closer, to me, or again the bar rather. What gives me the right to think I am attractive enough to bring a complete stranger over to me?

"Yo, Nikki, two cheeseburgers and fries please," the mystery male calls as he slides up next to me.

Now that he's standing so close, I notice that the tufts of hair escaping from the hat are a sun kissed blonde. I breath in deeply and a foreign sent invades my nose, but I can pick up a hint of cinnamon, which shocks and intoxicates me at the same time. Grey eyes turn on me as I scrutinize the body next to me. Blue is speckled through those eyes, and they have an even more profound effect on me than Harry's piercing gaze did. With just one look I feel myself pinned into the seat, and goose bumps raise of my flesh.

"Hello?" A deep voice calls out, trying to get my attention and sending a small shiver down my spine. How the hell can a stranger mess me up in such a way?

"Huh?" I ask lamely, attempting to focus on something other than the bits of lust slowly washing through my veins.

"I asked if I could buy you a drink," the blonde male says slowly.

My eyes widen in shock, "Erm, I don't drink."

A small chuckle graces my ears, "Really? Not even a glass of coke?"

"Oh well, not normally but thanks for the offer," I murmur, looking away as a flush floods my cheeks.

Breath fans out over my ear, making me jump lightly.

"Are you sure? It's the least you can do," he whispers softly.

I pull back in surprise, "What do you mean the least I can do?"

"Well, after you almost made me lose that game, I think you could at least let me buy you a drink," he informs me.

"Wh—what how did I almost make you lose your game of pool?" I stutter, slightly choking on the words. This is so not like me.

Mystery blonde smirks cockily, "Well when I saw you checking me, I noticed how hot you were and well after that I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

A small flush rises to my cheeks, no one had ever been that straight forward with me, not even Harry.

"Are you always this honest with people you don't know?" I ask, trying not to look at him.

From the corner of my eye, I watch him shake his head, "Only when I see something I want. And when I see something I want, I do whatever takes to get it."

This time I am the one to laugh, "Hate to break it to you, but even though you find me within your tastes, you're not really my type. Sorry."

My voice sounds cool and I hope it doesn't betray the feelings within me.

"Yeah well, believe it or not, you're not really my type either. However, I am willing to make an exception for the night. Are you?" his words are rough, and there's a hint of the challenge in his question; a challenge that my mind is telling me to decline, while my body tells me to accept it and make him eat his words.

However, instead of giving him a straight denial or acceptance, I decide to toy with him and see how bad he really wants me.

The classic Malfoy smirk traverses my lips and I turn to look at him, resting an elbow on the bar.

"Okay, but what makes you think that you actually deserve me?" I ask haughtily. It has been quite some time since I had spoken to someone this way, and I found that I had missed it more than I thought. There was a major part of me that missed the banter and sarcasm, something that I hadn't really enjoyed with Harry, but was able to easily do with some stranger in a bar.

The mystery boy shrugs his shoulders slightly, mulling over my words, "Well, nothing really except for the fact that I am better than anyone else in this burnt out town."

That cocky smirk comes back and it shines brilliantly, making me want to laugh at his eagerness. Nikki, the beefy bartender, comes over and sets down the food next to the blonde, who chooses to ignore it.

"I don't even know your name," I mumble, resting my head on my hand, eyes never leaving his face.

"Reid," he pauses for an attempt at dramatic effect, "Reid Garwin."

I purse my perfect pink lips at him, "Hm, interesting name."

My eyes drift down to the bar, unsure of what else to say, but my mind begins to quickly process things, and looks for other things to talk about.

"Yeah, so anyways you want to go home with me tonight?" He asks, leaning in close to me again.

I turn my head away from him, looking away bashfully.

"You don't even know my name."

"Does it really matter?" He inquires.

I look down at the ground, not sure what to say to that.

"No, I guess that it doesn't," I mummer in response.

Another smile, a different one this time, adorns his face, "Sweet. Just let me tell me friends I'm leaving."

I nod and watch as he starts to walk back towards the pool table, food in hand. He's a few feet away from me when a random thought occurs to me. I know it's a dumb question, but I'll do anything to hear that voice again.

My hand shoots out and grabs at his sleeve, making him turn around and look at me confused.

"How do I know you won't kill me?" I ask quietly, losing all my earlier suave.

"Well, look around. All these people will be witness to me leaving with you and I'm telling my friends, so if something goes wrong, I'll be the first they suspect," he says jokingly.

I can feel my eyes widen in disbelief, and his words do nothing to make me feel reassured. He must see something in my eyes, because he just laughs at me and ruffles my hair.

"I guess you don't know if I would kill you or not, you're just going to have to trust me," Reid says in all seriousness, "Now I'll be right back."

The moment he said those words to me, he turns his back and walks away towards his friends. I think back to just a few seconds ago when he said to trust him, and I found myself really wanting to, already. My eyes watch every one of Reid's movements, and part of me envies him. The blonde has a muscular and stocky build to him, but the way he moves comes off as graceful.

I find myself biting my bottom lip in anticipation and nervousness as he talks to the friend he had been playing pool with. Reid laughs as the smaller male playfully punches him on his shoulder, and hands him something. They part ways with another shared laugh and slight waves, and I stand, my legs feeling like jelly, as my new counterpart walks back over to me.

"Ready?" He asks, stopping by me.

My head bobs up and down, a crimson color staining my cheeks. Reid grips my elbow and steers me out of Nikki's, an accomplished smile on his face. Once outside, he leads me to a black hummer sitting in the back part of the parking lot.

A whistle escapes from my lips, "Damn, this yours?"

Reid laughs weakly, as he opens the door for me like I'm some girl, but I find I don't mind. As a matter of fact, I find it endearing, because no one has ever felt the need to do something so sweet for me, not even Harry. I grit my teeth and clench my jaw tightly; I needed to stop comparing Harry and Reid together, these two were obviously nothing alike.

"Nah, it's Baby Boy's," he responds, closing the door once I settle into the seat.

Baby boy? The words struck at my heart for some reason. Was he the brunette that Reid had been playing pool with tonight? A click and Reid climbing into the car bring me from my thoughts before I can think of them too much. The engine comes to life with a quiet purr, and the blond driver pulls out of the parking lot without another word.

"Baby boy huh? This vehicle doesn't really strike as something a baby boy would drive," I pause and look at Reid from my peripheral vision. His grey blue eyes are trained on the road and his knuckles grip tightly enough at the wheel to turn white. When he doesn't respond to me, I decide to speak again, "So are you and this baby boy together?"

Reid shocks me by barking out a rough laughter. This time I look at him head on, and watch as he shakes his head.

"No. His real name is Tyler, but he's the youngest in our group of friends, and not to mention the biggest sweetheart, so that's how he got the nickname," Reid explains simply.

I just nod, and turn back out the window. By this time the sun has sank low into the horizon, casting a shadow over the ground. My eyes drank in the scenery as we flew by it, trying to remember where everything is. The two of us sit there in complete silence, and I find it's not completely uncomfortable like I thought it might have been.

"So where are you from? You're accent doesn't sound like anything from here," the other blonde asks randomly.

Oh yeah, my accent. When we had been talking I had completely forgotten about it, which sounded odd to say.

"I'm from England," I say, the only thing I'm willing to offer him. This was just going to be a one night stand, so the less he knew about me, the better.

Reid nods his head, "Cool. So, until you actually tell me your name, I'll just call you England."

I laugh, but don't give him my name. Like I said, the less he knew the better. In the end it would be easier if he didn't know who I was.

For the rest of the ride, we remain in silence. It doesn't take much longer before we're pulling into the parking lot of a hotel. I cock an eyebrow in surprise, a hotel huh?

"Am I not good enough to go to your place or something?" I ask, teasing him as I slide out of the now dead hummer.

We both walk to the front of the car and meet in the middle, then walk in the hotel together.

"Oh, it's not that. My mom is at home and I really don't want to be interrupted by her," he says, holding a hand up to my chest, telling me to stay where I am.

Reid saunters up coolly to the front desk, talking to the concierge with ease. It doesn't take long before he's turning away from the desk, coming back to me, a set of keys in hand.

"Room 11," he says, grinning.

I bite my lip nervously while we walk down the hall, looking for our room. The closer we got there, the more I felt myself being torn between wanting to kiss him, and turning around and flee. Before I have the chance to make a decision, we are standing in front of the room and Reid is unlocking. The other male steps into the room, holding the door open for me, and I look down the hall one more time, even though I know there's no one there.

I barely manage to make it in the room, before I feel hands tightly grip at my shirt and shove me against the door. Rough lips press against my own, and I push back at him, already snaking my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. A wet, persistent tongue runs across my lips, asking, no more like begging, for me to open and let him in. Shyly, my lips part and the slick muscle pushes past into my waiting mouth. An unfamiliar, but faint taste comes along with the tongue and I find myself pressing myself against him harder, trying to gather more of the exotic flavor.

Reid pulls away all to suddenly, and against my will I find my mouth chasing after him, trying not to end the blissful feeling of his lips on mine.

"Fuck, I've wanted to do that since I first saw you," he breaths heavily.

I laugh lightly and brush my lips across his, "Oh yeah? Then why did you stop?"

The blonde doesn't say anything else, just presses himself against me again in another passionate kiss. Desire floods rampantly through my veins and my mind goes numb in extreme bliss. I can feel my cock twitch within the confines of my pants, making me grow increasingly uncomfortable with every passing second. Cannot believe I'm already growing this hard from two kisses alone; if this keeps up, I might not be able to last long when he actually starts touching me. Fingers card through my hair, and then when the skinny appendages get to the bottom end of my tresses, they tug lightly, once again breaking me away from the kiss.

"Strip, now," Reid demands harshly. His voice has gone from a smooth velvet at the bar to a deep huskiness, and I find it's turning me on even more.

Obediently, I pull my shirt off over my head and toss it away from us. Hungry eyes rake across my pale white body, and I can't help the smirk that crosses my face. To tease him, I make to move away but I only so much as twitch in a direction before arms block me into where I'm standing.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? You aren't naked yet," the dominate blonde growls, eyes burning with something unfamiliar.

The smirk that had been sitting on my lips slowly starts to fade, nerves starting to set in. With semi-shaky hands, I move them down to undo my belt and push my slacks down around my ankles.

"Boxers too, or do you want me to remove those for you?" Reid asks, cockiness leaking into his tone.

My eyes widen desperately and I suddenly feel slightly embarrassed. _Stop it, _I snap at myself. How the hell can I go from can't wait to do this, really want to get with him to what the hell am I thinking in six seconds flat?

"Which will it be England?" the other boy inquires, nuzzling against my neck softly.

Without a word to him, my fingers slip down and push my silk boxers off my waist, sliding them down my legs. Reid sucks in a sharp breath as he stares down at my almost completely nude body. His pale white fingers glide across my skin, like a gentle breeze. For someone who speaks and acts brashly, this boy knows how to be gentle.

"Fucking hell. So fucking beautiful. Never seen anything like you. Perfect skin," Reid breaths out weakly, almost as if he's unaware he's talking.

A light flush sets across my cheeks, when I see the look in his eyes. Wide, glassy, filling to the brink with desire and lust, all of it meant for me. Quickly, I look away from him and stare at the ground; I need to see something other than that look. No one has ever held such a look for me, not even Harry. Fucking hell, there he is again, always invading my thoughts at the worse time. I try to pull myself to the present, and stop thinking about Harry blood Potter, but it's so hard for me. However, once fingers dance delicately across my skin, I find it's easier to pull myself back to the now.

All the touches are gentle, soft, the opposite of what he acts like. Sometimes it feels like he's not even there, and everything is just in my imagination. What isn't a part of my mind though are the electrical charges I feel everywhere he runs his fingers across. As Reid continues to map out my body, I try to contain all the noises wanting to escape my mouth by biting my lip so hard it bleeds. Every fiber in my body feels like someone is lighting it on fire, and that person is Reid. This is my first time for a lot of things, but most importantly it's my first time ever feeling this way.

Never before have I felt this good with nothing happening between us.

"Touch me, do something please," I practically plead, not caring how I sound.

Reid just grins lightly, and then moves his fingers to brush across my hardened nipples. I whimper weakly, wanting so much more from him. The other blonde presses his lips to my neck and starts to nibble on the flesh tenderly. Every touch, no matter what, is nothing more than a caress, yet it feels like he's setting my soul on fire. This is such an unfamiliar feeling, and though a part of me is curious about it, another part that's scared shitless.

The older blonde sucks on my neck with zest, almost as if he's claiming me. Another groan escapes my lips at the feeling, normally I'm not that sensitive there, but apparently with Reid I'm sensitive everywhere. Callused appendages grab at the erection standing tall and proud, and starts rubbing up and down, teasing me with a slow pace.

"Reid," I whimper, gripping at the back of his shirt, wanting to tear it off of him.

"Hm?" he pulls away from my neck, and takes his shirt off, granting me a view of his toned chest.

Breath is stolen from my lungs as my hands reach out to touch him, make sure he's real.

"Turn around England, I can't wait anymore," he breaths out, his voice dripping with lust.

"Wait what?" I ask, my eyes going wide again, this time in fear.

"What you've never been taken before?" he cocks an eyebrow at me, being completely serious.

My head shakes weakly; I'd always taken Harry before.

A sweet smile settles across his lips, "Don't worry. It will be okay. I'll be gentle."

"But against the door?" I whimper.

The sweet smile is now replaced with a sexy grin, one that made my mind go numb.

"Of course, it'll be hot. Now, please turn around, I won't be able to wait much longer,"

Fear settles in my heart, but I do as he asks. Reid pushes my chest roughly into the door, knocking the wind from me. One hand runs up and down my ribcage, and another rubs across the crack of my ass. A dry finger presses up in to me, teasing my virgin hole. On reflex, my body tenses, trying to keep out the intruding item. Reid presses his forehead against my bare shoulder and removes the finger.

"Relax England, that'll make it easier," he whispers, sending breath across my upper back.

An involuntary shiver races down my spine, "Do you have any lube or something?"

Reid mumbles something under his breath, and next I know there's a slickened finger pressing into me now. He pushes in up to the first knuckle, pauses and then to the second one. Once the whole finger is completely in, he keeps it there allowing me time to adjust. It takes a few moments, but finally it doesn't start to feel bad, so I thrust back letting him know to go on. I feel him smile into my shoulder blade, and he thrusts his finger in and out. It's not long before that one becomes two, and he's making scissoring motions. By the time he adds the third finger, tears sting my eyes but at the same time it feels extremely pleasurable.

A low groan escapes from my mouth before I realize what's going on. Almost as if it had a mind of its own, my body thrusts back onto Reid's fingers.

"Looks like I found the spot," he chuckles.

He presses his fingers up against that spot again, eliciting another groan from me. Fingernails dig into the wood of the door, scratching down the door. Reid pushes the slick appendages in one more time, before he slips them out. A small whimper makes its way from my lungs, letting Reid know something else.

"I think you're ready," he says, kissing just below my ear.

I remain quiet when I feel something hot and thick pressing, just teasing my hole. My hips rub back against him, trying to get more of him. Reid's hot hand grips my aching cock, and begins to move up and down, on every upstroke brushing his thumb over the head of my erection. He does this for a few minutes, relaxing me as much as possible. Just when I think he's forgotten about fucking me, I can feel a large foreign object pushing up against me.

As he slowly thrusts his wet cock into me, tears form in my eyes at the tearing sensation. It feels like I'm being torn apart from the inside out, and all I want to do is scream out, beg him to stop. The moment he's fully seated in me, Reid stays still and continues to move his fingers across my cock. My fingers dig into the door again as I try to adjust to his size. He feels so hot and big inside of me, and a little part of me enjoys the feeling of being filled, especially be Reid.

"I'm going to start moving now, okay?" he grunts, pulling himself out of my tight hole until only the head of his cock remains inside of me.

I nod weakly, anticipating the next painful sting. My body doesn't have to wait long before Reid roughly thrusts himself into me. He continues to do this, setting a slow pace at first, being gentle just like he said he would be. It doesn't take long before my body slowly gets used to his size, and I'm thrusting my hips back against him eagerly. I can feel him smiling into my shoulder as he increases his pace.

A wanton moan falls from my lips as he hits that spot once again. My cock twitches in his hand, and I think I'm going to cum, but surprisingly I don't. An arm snakes up around my shoulder and pulls me back into him. Sweaty chests rub against each other, and it feels like someone electrocuted me. Before I know it, he's thrusting into me hard enough to make me stand on my tiptoes and squeeze tightly around his cock.

"Fuck, so tight England," Reid growls in my ear.

I smirk and let me head fall back on his shoulder. Moans and other noises keep falling from my mouth, as if I can't control myself.

"That's right, let me watch you lose all control," the male behind mumbles, increasing the pace in which he strokes my cock.

Both of us fall into an animalistic frenzy as we collide on a level more than just physically. A coil begins to form in my stomach, and I recognize that feeling. It won't be much longer. Almost as if he can sense it, Reid increases the pace of his thrusts and hand.

Every time Reid enters me, he keeps hitting a sensitive part of my innards. One more swipe over the head of my flushed cock, I feel myself falling over the edge into pure ecstasy.

"Harry," I scream out as I cum all over Reid's hand.

The other blonde must be getting close too, because when my ass muscles tense around his cock, I can feel it swell. Before he finishes, he pulls out of me and cums all over my lower back, letting it spill down me. As soon as Reid is done, he backs away from me and I feel extremely cold suddenly.

I lean against the door, feeling extremely ashamed of myself. Did I really scream out Harry's name when I was with Reid? Though I knew tonight was just a one night thing, we'd never see each other again, I felt bad.

Suddenly, I feel a towel against my back, cleaning up Reid's sperm off of me. A small smile makes its way across my lips; that was so sweet of him. The total opposite of what he was like at the bar. Maybe I could spend more than a night with him. Wait, what? No. One random act of kindness did not make him boyfriend material, at least not for me.

"I'm going to go grab a quick shower," Reid murmurs in my ear, surprising me.

I turn to watch him leave and growl when I see he's still wearing his jeans. What a jackass. When he shuts the door, I lean down and pick up my clothes. Pain shoots through my lower back as I bend over. I bite my lip and dress without a sound. I really need to get out of here before Reid gets done with his shower.

My eyes scan the unused room before I open the door and leave. Thoughts whirl through my head. I had just given up the rest of my virginity to some guy I would never see again, and the further I got away from the room the worse I begin to feel.

Emotions swell up in my chest, and for some reason I feel like crying. What the hell was wrong with me? I didn't believe in love at first sight and even if I did, it was not love I felt with him, it was just lust. The only thing was it had felt different with him, than it had with Harry. Ah, yes, Harry, that's what it was, Reid had just been an one night replacement for him. Besides even if was love, there was no way I was going down that road again.

No matter what, falling in love was not a mistake I would make again.

*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*

**A/N: ugh, I hope the end didn't get to crappy and I'm sorry if the smut wasn't very detailed. Also, I don't think every chapter will be this long, it just wouldn't stop. I'm hoping to update this once a week, at least but I'm not sure since I have another story to write and school to keep up on. Anyways, going to shut up now. Once again, sorry if this way kind of crappy, especially at the end. Please leave a review on the way out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Covenant or Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Most likely just swearing.**

**A/N: So here it is the second chapter. Woo. Already :] Oh yeah, I would like to note that this is semi-AU. As in the fact that Draco doesn't do magic but Reid still has his powers, and this all takes place after Chase. Let's just pretend it's their senior year. I really don't have much to say so I won't waste any more time and I'll just move on to the story.**

***~*Enjoy*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~*ENJOY*~***

**Reid's P.O.V.**

School is not the place I really want to be at the moment.

With a sigh, I let my head fall on to the table thing in front of me. The noise makes my friends look over at me with concern. Well, at least concern from Tyler. Pogue just smirks at me, like he knows what's going on and Caleb just looks pissy, but that seems to be normal with anything dealing with me.

"You okay Reid?" Ty asks, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," I grumble.

I cannot stop thinking about Friday night. England. He never did tell me his name that night, and at the time it didn't bother me, after all it was just a one night stand. At least that was all it was supposed to be, but since that night I can't stop thinking about him. The way his face looked when he came haunts my mind day and night, and the name he called out. Not my name, but some Harry guy. That pissed me off, and for some reason hurt me to no end. When I heard him scream out that guy's name, I knew I had to get away from him, at least momentarily, or else it would have ended badly. That's why I had gone to take a shower, allowing me a chance to cool off, get away. However, by the time I was done, England was gone and for some reason this hurt me deep inside. What I had really wanted to do was pull him into my arms and hold him tightly through the night; such a shame that he apparently didn't want the same thing.

"So, you never did tell us what you did after you found out he left," Pogue says, fishing for more information about Friday night.

I turn to give him a half glare, "I called another guy to sit on my dick. There was no way in hell I was going to waste the room."

Pogue just chuckles at my comment and Caleb look turns dark, "God damn it Reid, you need to stop doing this. You need to stop having one night stands, something could happen and you could give us up."

My head whips up and I turn to fully face the leader of our group.

"Oh fuck off Caleb, it's only sex, that's it. Nothing more or less, alright? I'm not going to do anything that will give us up," I growl bitterly under my breath, trying my best to stay in control. Now, in the middle of class, is not the best place to make a scene.

The oldest brunette opens his mouth to speak again, but Tyler beats him to it.

"Guys, calm down," he pauses then quickly changes the topic, "Did you hear about the new guy? He's from some foreign country or something like that, but I can't remember from where. I feel kind of bad for him, transferring senior year and after school has started…"

I tune out Tyler's chatter; he always starts to ramble when he gets nervous. A heavy gaze rests on my shoulders, and my eyes turn to it. Caleb still has a dark look in those stormy orbs as he stares at me, almost as if he's trying to control himself. Smirking, I decide to have a little fun with our fearless leader by sticking my tongue out at him. He just narrows his eyes into little slits before he turns towards the front of the class, choosing to ignore us.

Even though I don't really care about class, I turn my eyes to the front hoping if I concentrate on something it will make time go faster. To some extent it works, because before I know it the bell is ringing and we're dismissed to go to our next class. I stand with everyone else and stretch my arms, feeling rather stiff.

"I know it's only second hour but this day cannot end soon enough," I grumble as the four of us walk down towards the door.

Pogue mumbles something of an agreement under his breath while Caleb and Tyler remain calm. We split into two groups, Pogue and Caleb each heading to their own next class, while Tyler and I went to our next class. English, something I was actually rather looking forward too. Even though most people might not have thought I was smart, because of the way I act, I did enjoy reading on a regular basis and so my counselor put me in advanced English.

We walk into the room in silence, automatically heading to our assigned spots. It's not until I am sitting down that I look to the front of the room and see our teacher talking to a male with a head full of bleach blonde hair. At that moment it feels like time has stopped and only two people exist in the world: me and him. Though from the distance, I can't get a good look at his features somehow I know it's him. Somehow I know it's England. Almost as if I'm in a trance, I can't stop staring at him. All I see is him. Fuck, only one night with him and the next time I see him it's like I'm obsessed. This isn't right.

As if he can sense my gaze, he turns around and looks around, trying to figure out who's staring. It doesn't take long for him to find me and when he does his eyes go wide in shock. Now that I have a better view of his face, I am far surer that it is the male from Friday. He quickly turns around to focus on what the teacher is telling him, but I continue to stare, almost unable to help myself. There's just something about him that draws my complete attention.

"Reid? Hello Reid?" Baby boy calls to me, trying to get me to notice him.

It takes him at least a minute, and eventually he just punches me in the shoulder, before I can tear my eyes off the male at the front of class.

"What the fuck do you want?" I snap at him angrily.

Tyler's eyes go wide at my tone and he just glances away.

Guilt swells up in my chest and I realize that I was probably a bit harsher than I needed to be.

"I'm sorry Ty, what's up?" I ask my tone much more gentle this time. This was my way of apologizing.

Baby boy looks at me, a small smile on his face, "What is wrong with you Reid? Why are you spacing off like that?"

I discreetly point to the front of the class, "Is that the new kid?"

Tyler looks to the front of the class, "Oh yeah, he's in my first class of the day. Why? What's so special about it? Well other than he's new."

"It's him. That's the guy from Nikki's on Friday," I breathe out as I watch the male shift from foot to foot, acting as if he's extremely nervous.

"Him? You mean—" Tyler starts, but is cut off as the teacher begins to talk.

"Class, I'd like you to welcome a new transfer student. His name is Draco Malfoy and he's from England," our teacher states dryly.

Draco Malfoy. Dragon. It's a name that suits him well. Even though we only spent a night together, I can already tell he has a fiery personality. From where I sit, I can see his cheeks painted in a bright pink. This only brings images from Friday to the forefront of my mind. Pictures of his face when he finished dance across my vision, making me shiver.

Our teacher continues to talk about Draco, explaining some of his accomplishments and a bunch of stuff that I don't really care that much about. It's not until he gets to the last part of his speech that I actually start to pay attention.

"Go sit next to Reid Garwin, it's the only spot open," the teacher's tone is slightly apologetic, as if sitting next to me is a bad thing.

Draco opens his mouth as if to protest, but quickly shuts it again when nothing comes out. Without a word, the younger blonde just starts to walk towards me. All comprehensible thoughts flee my mind as I watch Draco's every move. He walks with grace, precision, and his head held high, almost as if he's meant to be here. His attitude almost comes off as prideful, perhaps bordering on cocky, but I don't really see it that way. To me, it's beautiful and just fits him. Something I notice right away, well once I am able to tear my eyes off of him, is how everyone else, male and female alike, can't seem to take their eyes off him as he walks this way. Jealousy sparks through my veins and I want to stand, telling them to look elsewhere because Draco is mine, even though he isn't.

Now that he's closer, I am able to get a better look at him. Draco's face still has a slight blush to it, almost counteracting his ego, but making him look delectable. At our private academy we're required to wear uniforms, and hell, did Draco make these uniforms look good. It clung to his lithe frame in all the right places; he had the jacket buttoned appropriately and the tie was placed at it was supposed to be, quite the opposite of what I was like. I bite my lip nervously as dirty images fill my mind. Pictures of Draco tied to my headboard with that red and gold tie, his legs spread eagerly and the cute little blush invade my head. Shivers dance down my spine as he gets closer to me. How was I going to survive English now?

Draco sets his bag down by the end of the aisle, and sits in the chair next to me. He remains silent and doesn't even look at me, but I know that he knows that it's me because I told him my name that night. A sweet scent fills my nose, and I recognize it distinctly as Draco. However, the last time that special fragrance invaded my nose, sex and sweat had been mixed along with it.

"Hey Draco, how was your second block?" Baby boy asks a wide grin on his face.

Draco leans forward to look around me, "Oh hey Tyler, second block was okay I suppose. Thank you for showing me to class. Oh, also I have that class with a guy named Aaron, he says he knows you?" The question is obvious in his voice.

Tyler's eyes darken considerably at the mention of Aaron, and anger surges through my chest.

"Oh yeah, Aaron. Stay away from him, he's a major ass," Baby boy says coldly.

"I see," Draco mutters before turning towards the front of the class.

My head swivels towards the young brunette, my jaw dropped in shock. I don't know what surprises me more, the fact that Ty showed Draco to class or the fact that Draco talked to Aaron.

"You showed him to class?" I whisper frantically, hoping Draco won't hear me.

Tyler just shrugs, "Three things Reid. One, he's new to school, how could I not help? Two, he was your one night stand, not the whole groups so your sex life doesn't affect who we can talk to. And three, even if your little trysts did affect who we did and didn't talk to, how the hell was I supposed to know Draco one of your latest flings?"

I go to speak, but Ty interrupts me and begins speaking again, "You know what else Reid, I was just showing him to class, that's it. And I also talked to him, got to know him, and he's actually a decent guy. You have no right to get pissed because all he was to you was a casual sex play thing, that's it."

Tyler's outburst shocks me, and I stare at him, my jaw hanging wide open. Unsure of what else to say, I just turn around to face the front of the class. Mixed emotions swell up in my chest, because I know that to some extent that Baby Boy is right. I have no right to freak out over Tyler and Draco talking; after all he was only a one night stand. On a deep level, though, I knew I wanted him to be so much more than that. I don't know how I know that, but almost as if it were an instinctual, gut feeling, I knew I wanted, no needed, to have Draco by my side.

Paper presses against my elbow, and I look down to see Tyler passing me a note. I look down to read what it says. _I'm sorry for the freak out Reid. It's just Draco, he's different. He trusts easily and he's really easy to talk to as well. I just think you should be careful around him, for both your sakes. And get to know him. _His writing is obscenely neat, as per usual, and the last sentence is underlined three times for emphasis. Instead of writing a response to him, I just nod to show that I read and understood what he was saying.

I turn to look at Draco, who's staring straight ahead, listening to the teacher speak about the current book we're reading. Honestly, at the moment I can't remember the name of the book and I couldn't care less. I'm too enthralled by the beautiful blonde sitting next to me. Draco Malfoy. Fuck, it's more like magnificent Malfoy, especially in bed. My groin twitches at the thought of Friday night; fuck, I'm never going to be able to forget about that, am I? I take in the way he sits there, posture perfect, his pen brought to his lips as he chews on it thoughtfully; did he have an oral fixation? Maybe, I'd have to find out one day; shit, I need to stop thinking like that. The aura he exudes in school comes off as the prim and proper type who never loses the control, but I knew that there was passionate person lurking beneath the surface and I had seen him lose all that control, and it was fucking amazing.

Draco chances a glance at me from the corner of his eye, and notices me staring at him. I refuse to look away from something so perfect.

"What?" he snaps, when he realizes that I wasn't going to look away.

"So, Draco huh? That's a wonderful name, fits you beautifully," I murmur, trying not to interrupt the class.

"Yeah, whatever." Draco growls, staring ahead, trying to ignore me.

Something on his neck draws my attention, and I notice the hickey I left on him, marking him as mine. Unable to control myself, I decide to tease him.

"That's a nice bruise you got there, how did you get it?" I ask nonchalantly.

Automatically, his hand rises to cover it, attempting to block it from my view.

"I don't know, maybe I hit it on something," he mumbles under his breath while he writes something the teacher said down.

Smirking, I just nod my head, "Yeah right. Hit your neck on something. I find that kind of funny, since that looks more like a hickey than an actual bruise. Just sayin'."

Draco's face turns a bright shade of crimson and when I look at him, all I can imagine is his flushed face resting on my shoulder, his body convulsing in the throes of passion. After my comment we remain in silence for a few minutes, before I finally get the courage to ask what was really bugging me.

"Why didn't you tell me your name?" I ask softly.

Draco turns a dark glare on me, "Because obviously I didn't want you to know it. Honestly, Reid I don't know what you think Friday was, but to me it was nothing more than casual sex. Fuck, it was only a one night stand. Get over it already."

For the second time in less than fifteen minutes, I am shocked into silence. Right, just a one night stand, that's what I had thought at first too, but now that I was sitting next to Draco and looking into slate grey eyes, I think I want more than that. The only problem is, there's no way in hell he's going to want to more than that.

"Is that why you left before I got out of the shower?" I inquire, looking at the table in front of me.

"I—I—left because, you know what it doesn't matter," Draco practically spits the words out at me, choking on them slightly like he did the first night we met.

Sadness wells up in me, "Obviously it matters to me, otherwise I wouldn't ask."

I hesitantly glance at Draco and watch an outraged flush rise to his cheeks.

"Fine? You want to know the truth? I left because it was shit, alright? It was perhaps the worse fuck I'd ever had and I was hoping I'd never have to see your face again," Draco snarls far louder than I would have liked. A few pairs of eyes turn towards us, but quickly look away when the teacher moves on to a key part of the book.

I open my mouth to say something in response, but nothing comes to mind. No sarcastic retort or angry remark. Instead, I find myself wanting to apologize that he felt that way I want to apologize that felt the need to tell me that he hadn't felt the same amount pleasure that I had, when I knew he was lying to me. I got the feeling deep down that I was probably one of the best he had in some time, or perhaps ever.

"Well, I'm sorry about that Draco," I mumble weakly. This was perhaps the first time I had ever given someone a flat out apology, but for some reason I felt I owed it to him.

Draco just snorts at my words, "Yeah I'm sure you are."

I sigh softly. Fuck, this was going to be a long year.

***~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~*PLEASE*~*REVIEW*~***

**A/N: Here it is, the second chapter of my story. Just as I thought, not nearly as long as the first chapter, but will probably end up being about the average length of most of my chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review on the way out :] Make an author's day and get some cookies if you do. Have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hold on wait…let me check! Maybe the letters that are meant to pass over the ownership of The Covenant and Harry Potter are in the mail today. Oh wait…no they aren't. Oh damn. I guess that means I still don't own either thing. Shocker.**

**Warnings: Probably just swearing yet again…we won't get to anymore smut till next chapter I believe**

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. I am actually quite proud of myself :] I would like to say that I'm going to have a consistent update schedule for this story, but honestly I'm not 100% sure, all I know is that I would like to at least update once a week, though I'm pretty sure I already said that. And if I could have it my way, I would like to update once a day, but that will not happen because school is slowly taking over my life. It's extremely stressful and I have a super duper bad case of Senioritis -_- Plus, I need to stay up on ALL of my three A.P. classes because if I fall behind in them, I pretty much look at it as I'm fucked, but you guys aren't here to read about my shitty/stupid choice of classes so I'm just going to shut the hell up and let you read the story. Enjoy.**

***~*Enjoy*~*Enjoy*~*Enjoy*~*Enjoy*~*Enjoy*~*Enjoy*~*Enjoy*~*Enjoy*~*Enjoy*~*Enjoy*~*Enjoy*~*Enjoy*~***

_Draco's P.O.V._

Honestly, I think the universe hates me. That or finds it funny to play cruel jokes on me.

Third hour is going to be the bane of my existence, and as I sit here I don't think the bell can ring soon enough. Reid keeps trying to talk to me, but I want nothing to do with him, or at least I don't think I do. I don't even understand why I keep acting this way, I mean honestly, it was only a one night stand. _Really? Just a one night stand? Are you so sure about that? _A small inner voice whispers temptingly in my head. My body freezes at the thought. These are ideas, possibilities, which I just don't want to deal with, now or ever.

I sit through the entire hour, body tense, and trying to pay attention to what the teacher is saying. However, I almost find it impossible because Garwin is sitting next to me. At this point he's stopped trying to talk to me, and just stares ahead with this pathetic look on his face. The longer I look at him, out of the corner of my eye of course, the worse I begin to feel about lying to him. It was the only way to get him to leave me alone though. It's for the better this way.

Time feels like it has slowed down to a crawl, but eventually the bell does ring. The minute it does, I am out of my seat and racing towards the door. I just need to get away from Reid. As I walk away, I hear someone call out to me. For a brief moment, I'm afraid that it's Reid, but when I turn around I notice Tyler waving towards me. A small smile spreads across my lips that is until I notice the blonde a few feet behind the brunette.

"Draco," Tyler says a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Ty," I respond, turning to walk off again.

"Do you need help finding your next class?" He asks.

I turn around, chewing my bottom lip nervously. Sure, I didn't know where my next class was, but I would rather wander around lost than walk around with Reid. The less time I was around him, the sooner these feelings would go away.

"Oh it's okay, I'll find my way there," I say, waving him off.

A look of hurt crosses his face, "Oh? Are you sure?"

Before I have the chance to respond, Reid speaks up.

"Hey Baby boy, I'm going to head off to my next class, I'll see you after school in the dorms," the older blonde says before departing.

Tyler just nods and waves as he leaves, then he turn back to me.

"Still want to find it on your own?" There's a sly smile on his face.

A sigh of relief falls from my lips, "No, please help me. I don't want to be late."

Tyler laughs and looks at my schedule, an advanced drawing class was next on the agenda.

"Ah yeah, right this way," He says, as he begins to walk off to my next class.

I follow, walking in stride with him, "Thank you so frickin much, I think you are a god send Tyler Simms."

A small flush covers his cheeks, "You're welcome Draco. So, I take it you still don't want to be near Reid."

"Not really, third block is going to be hell," I mumble.

"Well, maybe you should get to know him a little better," he says.

I can't help it, I laugh at his words.

"Oh you mean get to know him better than I already do? I think that's kind of hard, considering," I chuckle.

Tyler just rolls his eyes at me, "You know what I mean. I told him that he should try and get to know you, so maybe you two could work through this funk or whatever."

"A funk? I don't think that's what this is. I mean I don't know what it is, but I think it's a little more than a funk," I respond, just barely dodging a large group of talking underclassmen female. A small blush crawls across my cheeks as I notice them stop and stare at Tyler and I.

The brunette glances over his shoulder to look at the girls, and shakes his head at them.

"I don't understand why they stare," he looks back at me expectantly, "Anyways, though you and Reid should really try to get to know each other. Maybe you two could do each other some good."

"Yeah, you know I kind of doubt that," I mutter, "Are we almost there?"

Tyler looks at me again, "Maybe if you guys got to know each other outside of school that would help. Oh and you know not sleeping together either. Just think about it, please? And yeah we're just about there."

I just nod, and remain silent, acting as if I'm actually going to consider being friends with Reid. Yeah, that was doubtful. We walk rest of the way in silence.

When we get to the room, Tyler walks in with me. I take notice of this right away.

"Hey, I got it I don't think I'm going to get lost from here," I tease lightly.

He just looks at me, a shy smile on his face, "Well, I've never been in here before so, I just thought I'd take a look around. Make sure they're not going to torture you."

My eyes drift around, taking in the easels and tables spread through the room. Bay windows let warm sunlight pour into the room, lighting up raised ground, a place possibly used for models. Counters surround the outer edges of the room their tops littered with various art supplies. This was going to be a fun class.

I snort, "Doesn't look like torture to me, besides I don't think you're my bodyguard so it's okay."

"I can be if you need me to be," Tyler says seriously.

A small smile creeps across my face, along with a slight blush. Then just as I am about to say something, someone else speaks out.

"Hey Ty," the voice is deep, but smooth as honey.

We both turn our heads towards the voice in unison. The sight shocks me slightly, because he looks familiar and doesn't look like the type to belong here. The male is tall, with broad shoulders and muscles, which make it, look like he's fit more for the football team than the art room. His hair is a deep brown, and brown eyes that burn with passion, for Tyler.

"Pogue," Tyler breaths out, almost as if it's second nature.

"Hey Baby boy, I didn't know you drew," Pogue says, walking up a massive smile on his face.

Tyler scratches the back of his head, laughing quietly, "Oh, I don't. Well, I mean I can, but I really suck at it. I just walked Draco here, and—"

I chuckle as Tyler begins to ramble in front of Pogue. It didn't take me long to notice that insistent talking when he gets really nervous. However, what I don't get is why Ty is nervous, considering him and Pogue have been friends for years. In silence, I watch the two of them interact with one another. The taller brunette, Pogue, just listens to Tyler's chatter as it dissolves into pointless nothings, with a smile on his face, like it's the best thing he's heard all day. Pogue takes a small step closer, and touches Ty's shoulder with an obviously intimate caress. A small blush crawls across Tyler's cheeks, making Pogue laugh out loud.

"Don't you have somewhere to be baby?" Pogue asks the younger boy, brushing his fingers lightly down his arm. Another intimate caress, not met for anyone's eyes.

"Oh um, yeah. I'll see you later Pogue, Draco," Tyler nods in my direction before walking away. Before he leaves, the young brunette looks back over his shoulder at Pogue, a small smile gracing his lips.

When Tyler is gone, Pogue turns to me, giving me a once over. It's not cold and calculated, like the look I had received from other students, but it wasn't exactly the same look Pogue had given to Tyler either.

Once he seems to be convinced I'm no threat, or something else, Pogue speaks to me, "You can sit next to me. There's an open spot."

"Oh, erm, thanks," I mumble, not sure what else to say.

I follow in through the maze of tables, looking at projects on my way through. The first thing I realize is that Spenser Academy is filled with many talented artists, and I don't really have much skill in comparison to them. A feeling of dread begins to well up in my stomach, and suddenly I feel extremely nervous about taking this drawing class.

"You okay Draco?" Pogue asks, his eyebrow rose in question.

"Oh yeah, I'm okay. Just admiring all the talented people in this class, it's kind of intimidating," I say without really thinking. Normally, I'm not one to share how I'm really feeling, but when I'm around Tyler, and now apparently Pogue, I just can't seem to help it.

The brunette shrugs, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Pogue slides into his seat and begins to work on a small drawing. As I walk by to my seat, I chance a quick peak over his shoulder. My jaw drops open when I see it. On his paper, Pogue has drawn a very detailed, very good picture of Tyler's face. The drawing shows the younger male with a small, seemingly naughty smile on his face, and his eyes hold his normal innocent expression.

"Damn, that's really impressive," I breath out quietly, watching him work diligently.

The older male glances over at me, "Thanks I guess."

"I can't believe you did that from memory. At least I assume you did that from memory," I say, trying to continue the conversation.

"Well, when you've known someone you're whole life, their face kind of becomes ingrained in your mind, especially when you—" Pogue cuts himself off in the middle of his sentence and shakes his head, looking back down at his drawing. However, I have a feeling that I know what he was going to say.

"So, you and Tyler huh?" I ask, really curious to see if I was right. Even though I had only seen them interact once, I had a feeling that there was more than just friendship between these two.

"You and Reid, huh?" he shoots right back at me.

My jaw drops and I can feel my face grow hot.

"H—How?" I sputter.

Pogue just gives me this weird look, "Dude, we're best friends. Tyler, Caleb, Reid, and I we all grew up together our whole lives. There's not much, if anything, that we don't know about each other. So, with that said, yeah we know about you and Reid on Friday."

"Fuck," I mutter and look at him from the corner of my eye, "All four of you?"

A small smile graces his lips, "Oh yeah, we know all about how you ditched him after what he considered to be a pretty decent fuck."

With those words my face feels like it's on fire. Just how many people has Reid told, and just what did he tell them?

"So, was it just not good for you? Because I think Reid could stick his dick in anything and it would be decent for him," Pogue asks, as he turns to a different page in his sketch book to work on something else.

I hesitate, unsure of what all to tell him. This was actually the first time someone had really asked me how it had been for me. When I had talked to Tyler in first block, the fact that I had slept with Reid just kind of slipped out, and he just moved on to a different subject.

"It was—" I pause, looking for the right word, "Scary I guess."

Pogue looks me, eyebrow cocked and a worried look in his eyes, "Did he do something funny or force himself on you?"

A nervous laugh bubbles out from my lips, "No, nothing like that. It's just that it was the first time I was ever taken and there were just a lot of things going on inside of me, emotionally at least."

"I see. You didn't answer my question though. Was it not good for you?" Pogue is looking at me curiously.

I bite my lip, "No, it was pretty great actually. I have never felt that way before."

"Then why did you leave? And without telling him your name even."

"Because, no matter good it felt to me, it was only a one night stand, nothing more and nothing less. It would make things easier on each of us, the less we knew about each other. I never did plan on seeing him ever again," I mumble, staring off into the distance. There's no way that I will admit that ever since that night I have not been able to stop thinking about it, and I can't forget the way Reid felt as he moved in my body. Nor will I forget the anger and hurt I felt when I saw the jerk couldn't even be bothered to completely undress, showing me just how little it meant to him.

"You know, I don't think Reid felt the same way. He was pretty pissed and surprisingly upset that you had left while he was in the shower. I guess after you left, he wound up calling someone else over to help him relieve his frustration," Pogue shrugs his shoulders and turns toward the middle of the class where the teacher is standing, getting ready to explain what we are doing today.

Anger begins to run through my veins at his words; the nerve of that little fucking bastard. Tears quickly form behind my eyelashes, threatening to course silently down my cheeks. Apparently, my body, my virginity, was not enough to sate his sexual appetite; I guess it wasn't that good if he felt the need to call someone else after I left. It was only a one night stand, I tell myself. However, if that was the case then why am I so upset over something so trivial? Quickly, I brush the back of my hand over my unshed tears, attempting to wipe away the sadness as well. There was no I was going to cry over the likes of Reid Garwin, no matter how much I might want to.

"Can I use a piece of paper? I didn't get a sketch book yet," I say, not willing to look at Pogue, in case he might be able to see how I really feel.

Without a word to me, the older brunette slides over some paper. For the rest of the class, I just ignore the teacher, stop thinking and let my hand draw whatever it wants. At the end of the hour, when I look down at my paper I blanch. While lost in my own little world, I had drawn a face, half Reid and the other half Harry. Just what was my mind trying to tell me?

"Hey, what do you have last hour?" Pogue asks, as he gathers his stuff.

I pull myself from my thoughts, "Oh, uh, advanced placement chemistry."

"Awesome, I have that class too, we can walk together," the older male smiles at me, then looks down at the paper on the table, "That's pretty good talent there Draco. I don't think you have anything to really worry about."

"Uh, yeah I guess. Thank you for being willing to walk with me to class, I just need to talk to the teacher first before I go," I mumble and crumple the paper in my hands. That was something I did not want anyone else to see.

Pogue waits for me as I go talk to the teacher, and find out what I had missed. She just tells me not to worry about it, making me feel grateful.

"Lead the way Sir Pogue," I say.

The browned eyed male just shakes his head and laughs at me, exiting the classroom. On the way there Pogue doesn't say anything about my drawing, which I am thankful for. I think that will be the last time I draw without thinking about it. It doesn't take us long for us to get to the chemistry room, and when we enter, my heart stills. The first thing my eyes are drawn to is the head full of bright blond hair.

"Reid," I breathe out weakly. Shit, well, I guess fifth hour was going to be in competition for being the bane of my existence.

Pogue looks down at me, sees where I'm looking and snorts.

"Oh yeah, hey Draco, Reid is in this class. Though, I'm not completely sure why," he says before walking over to another brunette, giving him high gives.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, I was going to be okay, I'm sure I could just ignore him. As soon as I feel calm enough, I begin to walk coolly to the front of the classroom, acting as if I hadn't seen Reid. Just as I am about to talk to the teacher, I hear someone say my name.

"Oh hey, Draco, I didn't know you were in this class. Awesome," an unexpected, familiar voice calls to me.

My heads turns slowly to search for the owner of the voice, Aaron Abbot. Apparently, his calling to me didn't just attract my attention though because next thing I know Reid is looking at me like it's the first time he saw me. Pogue, and who I assume to be Caleb, also look at me. I hold up my pointer finger to Aaron, telling him to hold on just a second and let me talk to the teacher.

It doesn't take long for the teacher to get me my books and explain where the others are working on, some sort of lab. The moment he's done explaining everything to me, the teacher tells me to go work with someone who doesn't have a partner. Automatically, my eyes scan the room and I notice that Reid doesn't have a partner, and neither does Aaron. Tyler's words from third hour ring through my head, warning me away from Aaron, and I bite my lip nervously. I didn't really want to work with either one of them, so the question now became: which one of them was the lesser of two evils? I don't really have a chance to make up my mind, before I am being called for again.

"Draco, my partner isn't here today you should work with me," Aaron says, an innocent smile on his face.

Hesitation wells up in my chest, and I glance at Reid. The blonde's eyes are narrowed and there's a small frown on his face. Pogue's words from fourth block go through my head again, and a bitter cold sweeps through my heart. Forget Reid, that stupid bastard. _Good way to get revenge on a guy who replaced you rather quickly_, a small voice in my head whispers.

A small smirks crawls across my lips, yes a good way for revenge.

"Oh sure Aaron, I'd love to work with you," I smile in a sickly sweet sort of way.

Eyes bear into me as I walk towards the table where Aaron sat. I look around, Reid is glaring at me and the brunette with Pogue is also looking at me disapprovingly, while Pogue just smirks with a knowing look in his eyes.

The moment I sit my stuff down, Reid calls out to me.

"Draco, can I talk to you?" the blonde snarls angrily.

Aaron narrows his eyes in the direction of Reid, and he looks like he wants to go over and punch him in the face.

"It's okay, I'll be right back," I say, my smile still in place.

Without another word, I turn and saunter towards Reid. When I get closer I can practically feel the anger and disappointment rolling off of the older male.

"What is it Reid?" I speak, keeping my tone emotionless.

"Why the fucking hell are you working with Aaron Abbot? Do you not remember what Tyler said in Lit class?" Reid growls, his hands clenched into fists.

I feign innocence, "Well, of course I remember what Tyler said, but there's no one else to work with."

Something flashes through Reid's eyes, but before I can even tell what's going through his head he quickly looks away.

"Why don't you work with me?"

I scoff, throwing on my best haughty Malfoy attitude, the one my dad taught me so well.

"Tch, why would I work with you?" I ask my lips turn up in a smug smirk.

Reid's eyes widen then narrow quickly, "Look, Draco if you're still upset about Friday—"

The familiar emotion of anger swells up in my chest, and I slam on the table Reid is sitting at, making him jump. After that I lean in close, placing my face only an inch away from his. I can feel his warm breath across my lips, reminding me of our fling and how his breath felt on my neck, but I try my hardest to ignore it and keep my heart calm.

"Listen here, Garwin. Friday meant abso-fucking-lutely nothing to me, so stop mentioning it. Get it through your thick fucking skull that it was only a one night stand. I don't really care. I just don't want to be near you because I don't like you. Honestly, I think you're kind of a prick. I mean only an asshole calls another guy later that night because apparently the first one just wasn't good enough. Don't worry though, it wasn't that great for me either," I spit quietly in his face.

No matter how hard he tries to hide it, I can see the hurt on his face and it's so apparent in his eyes, making me flinch on the inside. I can't believe I just said those words to him, and obviously neither could he. Eyes from all around the room stare at us, but I don't care. Even though I am extremely angry with Reid, I'm still taken with his blue eyes and I have to fight the urge to kiss him. Fuck, there is really something wrong with me.

"How does it feel to be turned down you fucking dick?" I snarl quietly.

"I—I—I'm so sorry you feel that way Draco," Reid says softly, eyes not meeting mine.

I pull away from Reid, and shake my head, laughing lightly.

"Yeah, whatever I'm sure you are Reid, I'm sure you are," I turn away from him and begin to walk back to Aaron.

"Just be careful that idiot doesn't set your hair on fire Draco," Reid calls out loud enough for the whole class to hear. A small laughter ripples through the room, and I just shake my head. How immature.

"Sorry about that, had to take care of an old issue," I tell Aaron, another innocent smile in place.

He just shrugs his shoulders, "No problem. We should probably get to work now."

"Yeah, sounds good,"

While Aaron gets everything ready, I look back at Reid. He's wearing that same pathetic look from third hour, mixed with pain.

Maybe I was a little harsher than I needed to be.

***~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~*LINE*~***

**A/N: Woo, it's done. This chapter was kind of hard for me to work through because it was mainly dialogue and just yeah, bleh. Hope you guys liked that, and hopefully I will have chapter four up as soon as possible. I have an idea for every chapter written up but now I just actually have to write the chapters. Ah well, I'll get there in time :] Anywhos, enough of my rambling. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review on the way out. Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Has not changed since chapter three, sorry.**

**Warning: Actually some smuttiness in this one, just not between Reid and Draco yet. Instead it is between Reid and an OC that will make an appearance a few times. Also, some swearing.**

**A/N: Here I am everyone, with chapter four now. Sad as this is to say, this is actually the furthest I've gotten on a multi-chaptered story so far. I really should be working on A.P. chem right now, but oh well; I'll work on it later tonight. I'd rather work on this right now while it's on my mind. Anyways, going to shut up now. Enjoy.**

***~*ENJOY*~*CHAPTER*~*FOUR*~*OF*~*MOVING*~*ON*~*BY*~*BUNNYGIRl2012*~***

**Reid's P.O.V**

Needless to say, I am angry.

Well, actually, beyond angry is a better way to describe it. Furious. Livid. Mad as hell. Pissed beyond reason. Yeah, those are all better descriptive words. All I really want to do at the moment is go up and punch Aaron Abbots in his face, and then I want to whisk Draco off and talk to him one-on-one and ask why he feels the need to lie. I think he's lying anyways, but the more I think about it, and watch the way he interacts with Aaron, the less confident I become, then the more I actually start to believe his words.

Instead, I silently watch Draco laugh at something that punk ass says from where I sit. Fuck, I really want to kill that guy. At that thought power swells up in my body, the over energized beast looking for a chance to be free, even if it's only for mere seconds. Without even realizing it, I begin to let the leash loose on that animal when I see Aaron 'accidently' brush his hand across Draco's, then leans down to whisper something in his ear, making the younger blonde blush. Fire burns through my veins, as I contemplate blowing their equipment up, knowing I would never be suspected, except by maybe Caleb. What did he know though, honestly? That guy lost the ability to have fun the moment he ascended. Just as I am about to do something about Aaron and Draco, I feel a sharp pain in my head.

"Reid, seriously what the fuck? Wipe that damned look off your face" Cay admonishes the moment he sits down next to me.

"I didn't fucking do anything Caleb," I mutter, glaring at him.

"The look on your face suggested you were about to though," he growls.

I roll my eyes at him, "Why are you even sitting here? Aren't you supposed to be working with Pogue or something?"

At that both of us turn to look at Pogue, who is glaring straight ahead at Aaron and Draco. Other than that, he appeared to be doing fine with the experiment on his own.

"He'll be fine, I can trust him not to use more than I can trust you," our ever faithful leader says, looking over the papers telling us what we need to do.

"Whatever. If he wasn't such a prick and would stop flirting with Draco—" I begin, only to be interrupted.

"So what if Abbots flirts with Draco, Reid? You just need to drop it and let it ago. You fucking heard him it was just a one night stand, that's all. It meant absolutely nothing to him," the brunette mumbles, trying to keep his anger under control.

"He's obviously lying and trying to keep me at a distance," I protest confidently. However, the moment I say this, Draco's words from the beginning of class replay through my head, suddenly making me rather unsure of myself.

Caleb clenches his hands into fists, crumbling the paper in the process, and rolls his eyes at me, "Fine, you know what Reid? Believe whatever the hell you want to. Let's just say, though, that he is telling you a lie and it was more than just a one night stand to him, you made it pretty obvious that it meant nothing to you when you called over another guy after he left."

My eyes narrow as I reply Draco's words again. He knew. Somehow he knew about the other guy. The question was, how did he find out?

"He knew. How did he know?" I breathe out softly.

Caleb looks at me, an eyebrow cocked, "He knew about what? Terrance? Someone probably told him, or he heard about it through the rumor mill. Hell, that guy was probably going around bragging about it to all of his friends. He is after all the only person you really call on time and time again. Now forget about it, we have really got to work on this shit dude."

I sulk quietly in my spot; as much I hate to admit it, Cay was probably right, Terrance probably told everyone. As I help my newly acquired lab partner set everything up, my eyes occasionally flit over to where Draco and Aaron were working. I know I really should get over it, over Draco, because it really was just a fling and I had called someone else afterwards, but for some reason it was just hard for me. I'd never had this problem before.

Suddenly, Aaron looks at me over his shoulder, an evil smile on his lips. My eyebrows furrow together in curiosity, what was that look? Once Abbots were completely sure he had my attention, he leans over to Draco's ear whispering something that makes the slighter male turn red as a lobster, and then Aaron lightly bites his ear. Malfoy jumps back in surprise, knocking something over in the process, getting it all over Abbots. Right away, Draco begins to apologize to Aaron, looking around wildly for something to clean up the liquid with. From where I sit, I can hear Aaron reassure Draco that it's okay, but he doesn't stop Malfoy from trying to pat his blazer dry. When Draco starts to move lower, closer to Aaron's waist, the larger brunette turns to look over at me, a sly smile on his face.

Anger begins to surge through me when I see that smug ass little grin of his. I no longer wish to punch him in the face, or flat out kill him, I want to slowly take his life, and torture him every way possible. That stupid fucking jackass. How could Draco not see that what just happened had been on purpose? My eyes widen further when I see Draco's pristine white hands brush across Aaron's crotch, trying to dry that place as well.

Something scrapes across the floor, drawing everyone's attention to the noise. Pogue is standing up, his chest heaving and he looks like he's about to go on a rampage. I'm truly not quite sure who he wants to kill more, Draco or Aaron. A small smile slides across my lips, at least I wasn't the only one upset over what happened. Caleb didn't even notice the little scene that unfolded; he was too immersed in getting everything set up for a lab that we wouldn't have enough time to complete today.

I continue to watch until Draco is satisfied that Aaron is as dry as he's going to get. Afterwards, Abbots offers to throw away the paper towel, after once again convincing Draco he's okay. Malfoy just nods his head and turns back to their experiment, his cheeks still bright pink.

Aaron walks towards me, a shit eating grin on his face and the dirty paper towel in hands.

When he gets near me, he leans down to whisper, "Looks like the little skank will touch anyone. Guess you're not so special Garwin."

My entire body freezes at his words, and Aaron just laughs then walks away from me. A familiar power fills my veins, and before I realize it, I'm letting some power loose. Suddenly, there's the loud sound of glass breaking, and quiet screams of shock. Caleb turns towards me with the same look from this morning, dark and stormy.

"Fuck Reid, stop using," he growls quietly, eyes darting around.

I close my eyes and shake my head, trying to dispel the high I already felt. That was the thing about the power, it was so addicting. The high we get, even from something a minor as blowing up that glass, makes us feel invincible. Right now, I want to use that feeling to go after Aaron Abbots for encroaching on my territory. I don't know when, or how, or where but I will make him regret even messing with Draco, that much I vow.

The rest of class passes by uneventfully, with the exception of Aaron looking for any excuse to touch Draco, even in minor ways. As soon as the bells rings, I shoot out of my seat, not looking at anyone, a dull anger burning through my veins; I want to break something, like Aaron's face. Without a word to anyone, I storm out of the classroom and head to my dorm room. I shove anyone out of my way on to my room, earning a few dirty looks, but I don't care, I just need to get away from everyone.

As soon as I'm in the safety of my room, I slam the door shut and throw my bag on the ground. I begin to pace in the small space between mine and Tyler's bed, feeling slightly like a caged animal looking for an escape, any escape. What is wrong with me? This is the first time I had ever had such a reaction to some guy, and it was freaking me out. I had never felt inexplicably drawn to some; when I was with him on Friday, it felt like my soul had been set on fire, and I was drowning in something I had never felt before. Was it possible that love at first sight was real?

While I ponder the thought, Tyler walks into the room, a worried frown on his face.

"Hey, you okay? Pogue told me about what happened in chemistry," Ty says, as he sets his stuff down.

"I'm fine. I can't believe Draco couldn't see through Aaron's stupid trick," I growl.

Baby Boy gives me a sympathetic look, "Well, he is new here. Don't get to mad at him."

"I'm not mad,"

"Yes, you are Reid. If you weren't mad, you wouldn't be pacing like that," Tyler says while he strips himself of his school uniform.

"I'm not mad at him, I'm mad at Abbots, stupid fucking prick," I growl, throwing myself on my bed.

Ty just laughs at me, "Hey, I guess the other two want to go to Nikki's, you going with?"

"No, I think I'm just going to stay here. I think I need to be alone for a bit, and there's the distinct possibility that Aaron will be there and that's not a good idea," I mumble into my pillow.

I take a peek at Tyler just as he slips on a form fitting pair of jeans, showing off all swimming muscles in his legs.

"So, you dressing up in hopes you catch the attention of some chick or is it Pogue you're gunning for tonight Baby Boy?" I tease him slightly.

Tyler turns to glare at me, but the affect is weakened by the light pink dusting his cheeks.

"None of your damn business Reid," he mutters, removing the button down shirt of our uniform.

A small smirk crawls across my lips, "Pogue it is then tonight. Though I suppose I should have figured that from the beginning, because there's no way that Pogue would let you go home with some chick, when he could have you instead."

Baby Boy pulls on a tight white shirt before turning to look at me, "Okay, seriously Reid, what the hell do you know? So what if I kind of like Pogue as more than a friend?"

"Well, as your best friend, I know that you more than like him, I'm pretty sure you love him, and I think he might like you too, but I wouldn't swear to it. I think you should go for it," I murmur into my pillow.

The younger brunette walks over to my bed and sits down next to me, "You sure you don't want to join us at Nikki's? Maybe it will help you get your mind off things, like chemistry and I'm sure it'll be fun Reid."

I merely shake my head at him, "Nah, I think I'll just stay here. Like I said, it's probably for the better that I am alone."

Tyler just nods his head, and pats me on the shoulder before he stands.

"Alright Reid. Just stay safe and don't do anything stupid. I'm going to get, I need to meet them in a few minutes."

"Later Ty, I don't expect you to be back here tonight," I smile as he leaves.

As he walks out the door, the younger male flips me off, making me chuckle softly. The moment I know Tyler is gone and not coming back, I pull out my cell phone and call someone up. A quiet ringing sound fills my ear as I wait for the other person to pick up. After three rings an amused hello comes through the speaker on the phone.

"Yo, what are you doing?" I wait impatiently for his reply, "Well, if you're not too incredibly busy you should come over, and get with me…yeah, okay I'll see you in like 5 minutes then."

I pull the phone away from my ear, and hang up before I toss the item on my nightstand. Only five minutes and I'd be able to relieve some of my frustration, and hopefully forget about Draco, Aaron and everything that happened today in chemistry class.

While I wait for Terrance to show up, I remove my shirt and tie; it would make for getting at each other faster. Patience was never one of my strong virtues, making these five minutes feel like they are dragging on forever. Thoughts, primarily surrounding Draco and how I wish it was him I was waiting on, float around my head, irritating me even more. Just as I feel like I am about to lose my cool, there's a loud knock at the door. I make sure to put on the iconic, aloof Garwin smile before I open the door.

Saliva begins to rapidly form in mouth at the sight before me. It might not have been Draco, but Terrance was just as delectable. Standing in my door way is a muscular blonde, with a half-smirk on his face, and dark aviator glasses covering the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Hey Garwin," he says, entering the room as I move aside.

"Terrance," I say, not letting my earlier anger show through.

"I'm surprised you called," the slightly larger blonde mumbles, looking around.

I shut the door and lean against it calmly, "Well, yeah me too, considering the fact you've been telling people we've been together."

Terrance turns around to look at me, an eyebrow cocked, "What are you talking about?"

"Someone heard about Friday," I walk closer to him, trying to get him to back down.

Laughter fills the air, and I narrow my eyes at his reaction.

"Why would I tell anyone I slept with you? I mean don't get me wrong, everyone would be impressed, especially considering the fact that male and female wants to get with Reid Garwin, the sex god of Spenser Academy. Then add in the fact that you call me so often, well that would probably sky rocket my popularity. However, even though you're a good lay, I'm also on the prowl for something much more in depth, and I know I won't find it with you, so going around telling everyone I fucked Reid Garwin Friday night, would seriously limit my chances of hooking some really great guy with real emotions," Terrance explains breathlessly.

An eyebrow twitches at his words, "If you're looking for something much more in depth, why are you here?"

The other male snorts at me, "Did you not hear me? You're the sex god of Spenser Academy, and until I find a real boyfriend, why the hell would I pass up such a good lay like you?"

I just shake my head at him, and take a step closer to the other male. A smirk traverses his lips, when he saunters up to me coolly, removing his sunglasses, showing off his brilliant blue eyes. Enchanted by the icy blue orbs, I don't notice how close he is to me till I feel muscular arms wrap around my torso and soft lips are pressing to mine in a sweet kiss.

Soft is not what I'm looking for, and I push against him roughly. My tongue slips out of my mouth, to be greeted by Terrance's own wet muscle. Arms pull me flush against the stronger body, hips grinding against my own, awakening many hormones in my body. My dick twitches in my pants, growing harder by the second.

"The bed," I growl, shoving him back.

Terrance complies by pulling away from me and flopping down on my bed, a massive smile on his face.

"Come get me Garwin," he says playfully.

A big grin splits across my face, as I stalk towards removing my pants as I went.

"Strip," I snarl, power surging through my veins. I clench my jaw, trying to squash the urge to use which was not an easy task; Caleb would be extremely angered if he thought I was getting addicted.

The other blonde licks his lips hungrily, "Stay there pretty boy and I will give you a wonderful show."

My eyebrows raise in question, his words making me freeze where I stand. Drool forms hastily in my mouth when Terrance tugs his tie loose and pulls it off over his head. Slowly, very temptingly the other male unbuttons his uniform shirt, looking me in the eye the whole time, driving me crazy with lust; the only thing that would have made this better would have been if it was Draco kneeling on my bed, removing his clothes for me in such a sexy manner. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts of the Malfoy, and focus on what's in front of me right now, a very muscular, half naked, blonde haired, blue eyed, sexy male hot and horny for me.

"Hurry the fuck up I cannot wait much longer," I point to the quickly forming erection that tents my plain, black boxers.

"Good things come to those who wait gorgeous," Terrance teases, removing his shirt and throwing it in my face.

I catch the article of clothing with ease and watch as he runs his hands across his broad chest. His fingers tweak his nipples, making them harden and groan loudly.

"Oh fuck, Reid you are so amazing, you make me so hard," he whimpers, looking at me lustfully.

"Stop it you fucking tease," I bellow, my toes curling into the carpet to keep from walking over and just fucking him into my mattress.

He just rolls his eyes at me, and drags his fingers slowly towards the top of his pants. Biting his lower lip, Terrance unbuttons his pants with agonizing slowness, make me growl. Once he's done unbuttoning them, he pushes down both his pants and boxers at the same time, revealing his hardened cock. Unconsciously, my tongue sneaks out and licks my lips, my eyes devour the beautiful male before me.

"Come get me sexy," Terrance leans back on his elbows, his legs spread out, offering his body up to me.

Before I walk over to him, I drop my boxers to the floor, striding over to him in the nude. Hungry eyes take in the way my muscles move in a careful pattern under my soft creamy skin.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you look?" Terrance asks, as I crawl in between his legs.

"They don't need to, I already know," I smirk, and press my lips to his in a passionate kiss.

Terrance's body falls back so he's resting completely on my bed, and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer to his body. Our tongues snake out of our mouths to rub against each other, in a tempting way. Fingers tug at my hair, sending shivers down my back, and making me cock grow even harder. There is no way I am going to put up with this foreplay; I was ready for the main course.

I pull away abruptly, and lean back on my haunches to reach into my nightstand drawer to grab a bottle of lube. Opening the bottle with ease, I pour an adequate amount over three fingers, and toss the bottle back onto the nightstand.

"Sorry, I can't wait any longer," I mumble, moving back between Terrance's legs.

He just merely shrugs at me, and watches with careful eyes. Biting my bottom lip, I run a smooth finger along the cleft of Terrance's ass, before slowly pushing a finger into his tight hole. The male on my bed, lets out a loud groan and pushes back at me right away. I smirk, adding another finger in the next thrust. Terrance's back arches off the bed when I curl my fingers in his passage, looking for the spot that will make him see stars and beg for it. It only takes me a few thrusts, before I find that little bundle of nerves that makes him let out a broken moan.

"Fuck Reid. I don't care, just fuck me please. I don't need to be stretched anymore," he says, shocking me. This was the first time he had actually wanted to go this fast.

I withdraw my fingers from his still tight passage, and line the head of my cock up with his entrance.

"Ready?" I ask, for some reason feeling unsure.

Terrance just nods and rubs his eager ass against my aching need. Taking that as the go ahead, I push in to the seat in one sharp thrust. We both let out a wanton moan at the feeling of my cock entering him. I remain fully seated in him for a few moments, getting used to the feeling of him surrounding me. For some reason he felt looser then he had Friday night; he didn't really feel as tight as Draco had. Maybe it was because Draco had been a virgin, and well obviously Terrance was not.

I hadn't realized how lost in my thoughts I had been, until I felt the male below grinding his ass against me.

"Move please," Terrance growls, lust over riding any anger he might have felt.

Rolling my eyes at his demanding request, I pull out until only my head remains in him. In one sharp forward motion, I shove myself completely into the tight ass below me. It doesn't take long before I settle into a fast brutal pace, his hips meeting me thrust for thrust. Moans and sounds of skin slapping skin fill the otherwise quiet room.

Sweat pours down my chest as I continue my fast speed, trying to end this as soon as possible, not wanting to near him any longer than need be. At first, when I had called him, it seemed like a great idea, but now that I was here, and my mind was making comparisons to Draco, it was not as appealing anymore. Terrance's hands run down his chest, towards his flushed, leaking cock and he begins to rub it in time with my pushes into his body. While I continue to assault his prostate with the head of my cock, the blonde's face flushes pink and his back arches off the bed. When he reaches his limit milky white liquid spurts all over his hand abs; also making his passage squeeze around me in a tight vice.

A coil begins to build up in my stomach, and I recognize the feeling. Quickly, I stop my movements and pull out of Terrance. The male looks at me, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Suck me off," I grumble, rubbing my cock, keeping my impending orgasm close.

The blonde gives me a weird look and just rolls his eyes, before he moves up to sit on his knees. Without a word of complaint, Terrance leans down and wraps his lips around the head of my cock, licking up any pre-cum that seeped out. My fingers twine their way through the blonde locks of the boy sucking my dick, pushing him down to take even more of me in his mouth. A skillful tongue runs across the underside of my aching dick, as Terrance moves his head up and down. My eyes close tightly as pleasure flows through my veins, bringing me back closer to the edge.

"Nngh, I'm close," I murmur as I push Terrance down so he takes me completely to the root.

The male lets out an angry noise, before relaxing his throat to make it more comfortable on himself. Terrance moans around my cock, sending trills of desire up and down my spine. It only takes a few bobs up and down before I feel my balls tighten, and I feel myself tipping over the edge. My orgasm tears through my body as I cum buried deep in Terrance's throat. Spasms make their way through my body, and the other male drinks down everything I have to offer him.

As soon as I finish, I remove my limp cock from the blonde male's mouth. I lay back and stretch out.

"That was pretty good," I murmur, my tone and body relaxed.

"Meh, yeah not as good as Friday I guess," Terrance responds as he gets out of bed and walks towards our bathroom.

"Yeah well, I guess I can't please all the time, every time," I grumble, rolling off the bed and slipping back into my boxers.

"I suppose you're right," my counterpart leans against the bathroom doorframe, cleaning himself off, "So, I need to get going, I have someone else I need to go meet."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Oh? If you have someone else to meet why did you come here?"

A small smirk crosses his lips, "Because I knew this wasn't going to last long and well, since this is a date with a guy I like, I would rather not jump him on the first date."

Anger surges through my veins at his words.

"Wow, really? So you were just using me?" I growl.

He just shrugs his shoulders, as he slips into his clothes.

"Yeah, just like you were using me Friday, I guess that makes us even, huh?" Terrance walks over to pick up his sunglasses then saunters to the door.

Before he leaves, the blue eyed guy turns to look at me, "If things work out with this guy, this will probably be the last time we do this. So, with that being said, it was fun while it lasted."

Power surges through my body as Terrance shuts the door and walks away from me; ending whatever the hell it was we had. Unable to control the anger flowing through my veins, I turn around and whip the lamp at the door. The ceramic light shatters into tons of pieces, scattering across the floor. I stare at all of the little fragments on the ground, and my eyes flash black as I use to put them back together.

That automatic high that comes with using already begins to infiltrate my veins, scaring me a little. I can feel the addiction building up, the desire to use to fix all of my problems, use the power to show Draco just how amazing I am. Though I am still angry, and really don't think it's a good idea for me to be around people, but I also do not think I should be alone either.

With that decided, I pull out my cell phone and dial Tyler up.

As soon as he picks up, I begin to speak, "I've decided to come to Nikki's. Can you come pick me up?"

***~*HOPE*~*YOU*~*ENJOYED*~*HOPE*~*YOU*~*ENJOYED*~*HOPE*~*YOU*~*ENJOYED*~*HOPE*~*YOU*~*ENJOYED*~***

**A/N: Here it is, sorry it took me so long. I have been extremely busy with school and then I got caught up watching Naruto Shippuden. I got to the Hidan and Kakuzu story arc, and it just yeah. Whatever though, you guys probably don't care. Anywhos, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, hopefully I will have the next one started soon. Also, I'm sorry that the smut wasn't that great; the sex between these two was not that important, at least not as far as storyline goes. The smut between Reid and Draco will be better, I will make sure of it, even if it takes me a while. Okay, shutting up now. Hope you all enjoyed. Please Leave a Review on the Way Out. Have a Nice Day.**

**Oh ps, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year ^_^**


End file.
